


Cocksucking and Eavesdropping

by going_slightly_mad



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Byun Baekhyun & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Can You Call This Slice Of Life Idk, Cock Slut, EXO - Freeform, Eavesdropping, Gay Bar, Glory Hole, M/M, Mild Smut, Not Really Apparent Though, Oral Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, cum, cum slut, unprotected oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_slightly_mad/pseuds/going_slightly_mad
Summary: Baekhyun is convinced he's found the cock of his life.





	Cocksucking and Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a (little longer) drabble

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he bobbed his head faster on the stranger's thick cock. The hard length was heady and heavy in his mouth, stretching his lips open wide. He gladly swallowed the man's pleasantly salty precum as it seeped onto his tongue. Baekhyun pressed the tip of his tongue on the man's slit and suckled on just the tip, eliciting a delicious groan from the other.

The sound went straight to Baekhyun's erection straining against his pants. He pulled off from the ruddy cock in his mouth for a few seconds to fiddle with the button of his jeans. The few seconds were too long for him as he latched onto the shaft with even more drive than before.

His enthusiasm made the man on the other side of the bathroom stall wall chuckle in a deep tone. "Love my cock that much, huh? What a cockslut," he murmured, the words making Baekhyun shiver with arousal although he nearly missed the quiet words. He could only moan around the hot hard flesh, taking it as deep as he could, nose pressed against the metallic barrier between the men. 

This was the most wonderful cock Baekhyun had ever seen, felt or tasted. He just needed more, the man could laugh all he wanted. The shape was just right. It was straight with the slightest curve to the right, circumcised and the mushroom head was so pretty. The musky yet clean taste was fitting for the organ's visual. And oh, the color! The foreskin being a light, light brown created a very nice contrast to the ruddy glans.

The man must've now pressed himself flush against the wall too as his dick inched a bit more down Baekhyun's throat, the additional intrusion gagging the boy momentarily. Baekhyun spluttered, mind hazy with ecstacy and lack of air. 

A low, shaky "Awhh yeah,  _oh fuck_ "  was heard from the otherside as the velvety walls of Baek's throat contracted around the length tighter. The man began fucking in earnest, balls slapping hard against the wall, the hole only allowing his length to reach through. Baekhyun moaned, but he wasn't loud as the cock abusing his mouth so well muffled the sound. The back of his throat would definitely sore the next day, but Baekhyun loved it.

Grinding the air, desperate for friction on his neglected erection Baekhyun spread his knees as if it would've helped anything. The man's breathing had got more laboured as he pounded and after a few more thrusts and a light graze of Baekhyun's teeth on the stranger's cockhead, thick warm spurts of cum shot down his throat. The man groaned loudly and apparently hit his head on the thin dividing wall.

Baekhyun let out a small whine and came untouched in his pants.  Eyes closed he savoured the last bits of the man's surprisingly sweet cum by swishing it in his mouth for a bit before swallowing. After regaining enough composure to say "Thank you" or something, Baekhyun opened his eyes and was about to speak but to his disappointment he noticed from the space left between the partition and the floor that the man had already left. 

'There went the cock of my life', Baekhyun ruefully thought to himself.

 

*

 

"You fucking loser, we lost because of you!" Baekhyun sighed deeply and threw his controller away from himself onto Sehun's bed. "Now we have to start all over again."

"Well, excuse me if I have an actual social life and don't spend 97% of my free time just playing games," Sehun huffed. "Obviously I haven't had as much practise as you. I'm tired of playing now anyway, please, let's do something else." 

Baekhyun picked up a random shirt he found from the floor and threw it at the younger. "Fine."

The boys ended up raiding the fridge and cupboards. Mr. Park gave them an amused look from behind the newspaper he was reading as he eyed the trays loaded with all sorts of snacks that the boys carried back to Sehun's room.

 

"So, have you and Kyungsoo made up? Like what's going _on_ with your relationship? It's so weird you two even are together," Baekhyun inquired while munching on Pockys. 

Sehun couldn't stop a grin spreading across his face. "Oh we made up alright. He took me paddle boating, then we went back to his place where he cooked a ridiculously good meal. Then he fucked me against the livingroom window and I think we had a little audience in the apartments across the street," Sehun added nonchalantly. Baekhyun nearly spurted the soda he was drinking through his nose.

 

 

Chanyeol had in the meanwhile moved to read on his bed as it was obviously more comfortable than sitting at the kitchen table. Cursing how little soundproofing the apartment walls had, he moved over to his desk to find his headphones. He surely didn't want to listen to his son explaining in detail about his sex life. Hearing his son's friend however exclaim an excited 'glory hole' caught his intrest. Chanyeol moved back to lay on his bed and listen to the conversation.

For the past few years, Chanyeol, ashamed to admit, had been more than a little physically drawn to the now 20-year-old boy. He'd often had to force himself to stop looking at the boy's ass whenever he was over and wore his tight jeans or short shorts, thinking about how his cute mouth would feel around his cock. As a responsible and mature adult Chanyeol really shouldn't be thinking things like this about a boy he'd literally watched grow up with his son!

But here he was in the neighbouring room, biting his lip and palming himself over his pants as Baekhyun described the blowjob. The man tried to console himself with the fact Baekhyun was already 20, a fully legal adult, he wasn't breaking any laws. It wasn't Chanyeol's fault the boy was too cutely sexy for his own good!

 

 

Sehun raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What? Glory hole?" he snorted. As Baekhyun didn't burst out laughing and thus revealed he wasn't kidding, Sehun's eyes widened. "You didn't," he said, sounding both impressed and disgusted.

"Yep!" Baekhyun let the 'p' pop loudly. "I have found the cock of my life," he continued solemnly. 

"Tell me all," Sehun laughed.

 

"-- and his voice was so low the few words he spoke, and oh god, his groans!" Baekhyun gushed on. "I could probably pop a boner right now just thinking about his voice alone."

"Ew no, please don't," Sehun laughed. "So he was big then if you're this excited?"

Baekhyun nodded. "Mhh, thick, like probably this," he showed the breadth with his thumb and index finger. "And plenty long enough seeing how far he reached down my throat despite the wall. And most importantly, he fucking knew how to use it! Bet he's really experienced," Baekhyun's voice faded away as his eyes got all dreamy and Sehun slapped his shoulder.

"Seriously Sehun, I'd walk across this country to find that yummy cock and have it in my mouth again. Even his cum was tasty! And even more preferably I'd want it in my ass."

Chanyeol's breath hitched and his cock pressed harder against its confines.

Sehun laughed his high pitched giggle, meaning he was thoroughly entertained. Chanyeol felt a bit disgusted as he fully internalized his son was there too, in the other room when his dad here was palming himself thinking about his friend, but Baekhyun continuing his narration made Chanyeol push aside most of the guilt.

"I literally came untouched! I've never been that invested in a blowjob before. But like, when the guy came in my mouth with that fucking _sexy_ groan, I couldn't help but cream my pants."

 

Chanyeol was jerking himself off now, trying to breathe calmly as he bucked into his fist, closing his eyes and imagining it was Baekhyun's smooth and beautiful hand instead of his own. He slid another hand under his shirt to caress his stomach and chest. The thought of the boy loving just _sucking_ cock so much that he came untouched, wow.

He thought about Baekhyun's soft lips and nearly tipped over the edge right then. He accidentally let out a grunt which he quickly masked as a cough, hoping the boys were too into their conversation to focus on random noises from elsewhere.

 

Baekhyun sighed. "I was going to thank the guy, but when I was about to, I noticed he'd already left. He sure was fast. Like, give me your number, dude, I'll blow you again, ugh!"

"You sure have it tough, don't you hyung," Sehun cackled. "Sorry not sorry,but you're really such a slu- Ouch!" the younger's sentence was interrupted by a slipper hitting his head. 

"What? You're telling me about a random guy of whom you've only seen his shoes and cock and you're already swearing he's the one for you-"

"That his _cock_ was the one for me, said nothing about the person himself. Although, I wouldn't mind getting to know them irl too. I fucked myself with the biggest dildo I own before bed that night and came while thinking how good and thick his cum was."

There was a short silence. "Okay, maybe I am a bit of a slut now that I hear myself speak, but I don't care! He could use me anytime." The boys laughed.

 

"Oh shit, fuck," Chanyeol stroked himself vigorously. That boy and his filthy mouth were too much for him. "Baekhyun- _ahh_ ," the man whispered heatedly as he gave himself a couple final tugs and came messily all over his hand, body tense and biting into a pillow to keep quiet. 

 

"Guess what, Hunnie?"

"Mhh?"

"I'll try just for fun if maybe, possibly, Lady Luck would be on my side for once and the same guy will be there next Friday too," Baekhyun announced.

 

Chanyeol, still breathing heavily, promised himself he would absolutely certainly be in that dubious bathroom stall next Friday.  _Again._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are really, really appreciated.


End file.
